1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose washing apparatus suitable for washing a long-size hose such as a fire hose, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a hose washing apparatus in which serially connected hoses are continuously pulled out of a washing portion while avoiding metal fittings or connectors connecting the hoses at the time of hose washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-size hose, such as a fire hose, is used in a condition that a plurality of hoses each having a predetermined length is connected in series to one another through metal fittings or connectors atttached at opposite ends of each hose so as to form the long-size hose having a predetermined entire length. After use of such a long-size hose, on the contrary, the hoses must be always cleaned, dried and stored by winding or folding like a fan fold so that the hoses may be used rapidly with no trouble in the next use. To carry out washing of this type of hoses mechanically, at least one pair of rotary brush rolls supplied with washing water must be prepared to pass the hoses therebetween. In this case, each hose must be continuously pulled out of the rotary brush rolls. To pull out the hose, it is required to provide a pair of pressure rollers to pass the hose therebetween while the pressure rollers are rotated. From the point of view of carrying out the washing work efficiently, it is preferable to put the hoses in a state of one long-size hose. In order to make the hoses into one long-size hose, however, it is necessary to connect the hoses in series to one another through the metal connectors thereof. Each connection portion of the metal connectors is thicker than the hose portion. If the distance between the pressure rollers is established to be suitable for pulling of each hose portion, the metal connectors cannot pass between the pressure rollers. On the contrary, if the distance between the pressure rollers is established to be suitable for the thickness of the metal connectors, the hose cannot be pulled out.
One of such hose washing apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-12380 published under the date of Mar. 18, 1977. The disclosed hose washing apparatus has a feed roll mounted on a machine frame for feeding a hose, a lower brush roll, an upper brush roll located above the lower brush roll and mounted on a rotary frame pivoted at its one end, and a pressing roller mounted on a lever pivoted to one side of the machine frame so that the pressing roller is forced to contact with the feed roller by the pivotal movement of the lever. The hose washing apparatus is designed so that when a water spraying nozzle or a metal connector is passed, the pressing roller is moved up by the manual operation of the lever and, at the same time, the rotary frame is moved up to widen the distance between the two brush rolls to thereby make it possible to move the water spraying nozzle or the metal connector with no trouble, and, on the contrary, the forcedly feeding of the hose and the continuous washing of the hose can be carried out by closing the distance between the two rolls.
In the case where the feed rolls and the brush rolls opposite to each other are opened manually, however, not only the metal connectors cannot be cleaned perfectly but also it is dangerous to manually operate at high-speed washing. Further, if the rolls are opened too early, the hose portion near the metal connector cannot be cleaned sufficiently.
On the other hand, a fire hose automatic washing apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-37462 published under the date of Oct. 15, 1976. In this apparatus, at least one slat provided with a hook-like metal fitting for feeding a fire hose metal connector is disposed between a pair of parallel conveyers, and a pair of rotary brushes and a pair of feed rolls are vertically swingably provided in the upper and lower sides of a path for the slat. Also spraying devices for spraying washing solution and water are provided above the respective rotary brushes, and a clutch is provided on a driving shaft. In this automatic washing apparatus, several slats each having a hook-like metal fitting are provided between conveyers for the further washing the metal connectors of the hoses. However, the slats are unnecessary except when the metal connectors are fed while hooked by the slats, and increased cost is required correspondingly for the parts having no relation directly with the washing work. Further, since the conveyers provided with such slats projecting out of the feeding path are exposed, safety is not always perfect in operation.